Erza's Urgency? Natsu at Your Service!
by erzachan-scarlet
Summary: Erza had a hard life and things just got worse after Tenrou Island's incident. How does this effect Natsu and the others? Natsu x Erza, Natza, Nerza, Naza. Dangerous "love rivals". Multi-chapter!
1. Let's go on a mission!

_**A/N: First fanfic and will be multi-chapter! I'm only doing a disclamer ONCE cause I'm pretty sure you guys also get annoyed reading disclaimers too :). Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please review and feel free to pm me for any thoughts. Now on to the story!**_

* * *

"Please can we take this mission?! Just you and me..."

The guild immediately paused their everyday doings and quickly turned to the owner of the voice. Each of the members looked away in sorrow giving their prayers to a certain pink head cheerfully waving an S-Class mission in front of a certain red head.

"That is an S-Class mission...idiot..." Erza huffed and began walking towards the exit preparing for a well-earned rest. "I know that..." The dragonslayer getting irked with obvious answers. "...but the guild rules states that a non S-class member is allowed to go if..." "Leave me be!" The red head cut him off and punched him square in the guts followed wih a groan that sounded... _depressed?_

"Come bother me anytime but not _today_!" accenting the last word. Of course as she turned around to leave yet again the knight was met with another one of Natsu's begging tactics... _that_. The thought processed a second too late as she was taken down by two strong arms on her hips and felt waves of tingles met with loud bursts of laughter. "I'm not letting go until we go on the mission so obey me!". His hands traveled from her hips and now to her feet having her stomach clamped down by the dragonslayer's weight (Not calling Natsu fat! That's just mean!). However, this only led her to break out into a fit of giggles and booming roars of sound laughter. It was a nightmare! Her body ached after working on countless decorations for the guild hall, breaking down to tears from Jellal's return, and now she was met with one of the unescapable torture the pink head swore not to use after the Tower of Heaven.

"BWAHAHA...STOP NATSU...HAHAHA...OK...OK...I'LL GO JUST STOP...HAHAHAHA!". Natsu couldn't suppress a smile plastering his face. He has just defeated the Titania without having to use any magic and best of all... he got what he wanted! Although it was not a good nakama to break a promise, he had to... for her sake. After noticing Erza not hanging around the guild as long as they used to, he sought her out and found her on the same riverbank where Gray used to comfort her. Gritting his teeth as he saw rivers staining her beautiful face, he thought of the only thing that has ever made her cry... _Jellal_. Lowering his head causing his bangs to cover his face, he vowed to Igneel that he would never let a single tear come from those alluring caramel eye of hers. In the back of his mind, he knew he the true reason...he loved her. Not wanting to copy his rival's actions, he devised another plan to comfort the requip mage that all lead to this.

All the guild members sweatdropped with their mouths now hanging agape from the scene played out in front of them. Gray also stayed agape knowing how much Natsu is going to tease him after this. All the men in Fairy Tail were also giving Natsu killer glares for he was touching their "princess" (Sorry for the slight...mild harem). Even Sawyer (Racer from Oracion Seis. They join Fairy Tail so yeah...) was fazed by the pink head's bold actions... _he touched my Erza!_ After the Nirvana incident and learning from Cobra that Erza was also a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he remembered times when a little red haired girl would always help and protect him in his slavery times. He grew to love her with all his heart but never got to know her name before she was dragged away from his life forever.

"That wasn't very nice and you broke your promise!" Erza pulling herself up from the floor then quickly giving the dragonslayer a death glare. Natsu knew his "love rival" as Juvia would say was also glaring daggers at him. He mentally pat his back and turned towards the red head unfazed by her glare. As he did though, he was met with one of the most annhilating beatings from the red head earning a sigh of relief from the other men now breaking out into laughters themselves. After a good 10 minutes of steel gauntlets meeting face, Erza finally stopped her cruel acts and left the dragon slayer all torn up from their session.

"Owww! I can't feel my face!" "Serves you right for your manipulative acts" Muttering under his breathe, Natsu swept himself off the floor trying to regain his composure which he almost failed to do so. "Allow me to explain the mission as my faithful compan-" "Excuse me?!" "-ion listens and hears every detail". Oh man Natsu is in for it now! "All we have to do is find a former dark guild master and take him down... the guild's name is 'Forbidden Wielders' . Reward is a 2 million jewel reward followed with a pair of tickets to 'Fun Fun Casino". Any questions?". "What the hell Natsu-" "Just answer my queston" Natsu commanded as he stood on top of a table and wiggle his finger inches away from her nose.

"Grr... no..." "Alright! We meet at the bakery at 9 sharp tomorrow morning!" "Why there-" "Just do as senapi Dragneel tells you to!" As he spoke these words a certain blonde just HAD to show up nagging about joining them for her rent problems. "Okay Luigi! If you can do five pushups right now then you can come along with us" He flashed a cracking grin. ' _Wonder what's got him acting so weird_ ' the celestial wizard thought but quickly pushed the thought away. This was Natsu after all, you never know what to expect from him. As Lucy somehow obliged, she kneeled down getting into a pushup posture. ' _Wait I can't do pushups!'_ As she bent her arms on her first one she immediately tumbled and laid on her back desperately breathing for oxygen.

"Sorry Luce but you can't go on this mission!" He danced liked a maniac leaving poor Lucy into a failed state. Erza watching this scene also couldn't help but wonder why Natsu would all of a sudden make Lucy overcome her weakness...the _pushups_. Erza couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy surging through her body. _Of course, Natsu loves Lucy more than a friend but I'm just his nakama_ (Erza does not love Natsu like that...yet at least ;) ).

Erza pushed Natsu aside and walked towards Lucy."Need he-" Lucy swatted Erza's with intensity and hatred but the red head failed to notice. "T-Thanks but no thanks Erza". _That bitch is going on a mission all alone iwith Natsu now! Ugh! She's gonna rot in hell for this!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as her new-found rival spoke."Well then Natsu I'm off to Fairy Hills now and DONT BE LATE!" "H-Hai!"

Just as the two wizards made their way towards the exit, a cheerful voice squealed out from behind them. "Well then I guess it's a DATE!". The two looked back and saw the devilish face of... MIRA!

 _Eh?!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the weird plot but there really isn't much plot in this chapter. The reason being that this was merely an introduction so you'll get to understand all the people's emotions, feelings, past etc. Please review and will try to update ASAP :)**_


	2. Unknown Visitor

_**A/N: I am very sorry to hear that people aren't sure if this is a Natza only fanfic and I am here to say it is. Thank you so much for the reviews, they really help me get off my lazy butt. No other pairings and that's final. Now on with the story :)**_

* * *

"A-A date?!" Both wizards replied instantaneously.

Unable to form words, Natsu quickly took a step back making an X with his arms and shaking his head behind Erza. He knew Mira could dream farther than her fantasies will ever take her but he NEVER expected her to say her thoughts aloud especially in front of Erza. The guild hall was fuming with jealousy and awe while all the girls including Evergreen were cooing and donating a few "aww's".

Lucy however could feel her teeth about to become white (maybe black hehe...no that's mean!) powder as she heard this and stomped out of the guild which failed to settle the others' thoughts.

"E-Erza?" Natsu cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder to find it... _trembling?_ Unfortunately for Natsu however, he met eye to eye with one of the most ferocious glares the requip mage can ever give as she took Natsu's left arm and brought it closer to her shoulder promising no escape.

"If you try anything on this mission then I will personally make sure you won't _breathe_ fire ever!" That hurt Natsu more than it should have frightened him. He had a whole mapping on how to get to Erza's heart during this mission (Yes... Natsu thinks when he is desperate). He had to do something quick before Erza's pretty head creates...AH... _the friend zone!_

Giving no response, he brought up his free right arm and grasped his left one yanking and pulling on it as an attempt to free himself but was brought with no success against the red head's inhumane arm strength.

"Erza...you're hurting me" he whimpered faking a sad puppy face. "KYAA! I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to hold too hard." Her murderous gaze instantly shifted to a caring and worried expression promising no pain.

"HAHAHA! You should have seen your face! In your-" The pinkette stopped his praising short as he began to notice _tears?_ forming on her face. "Erza-"

"YOU BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Not wanting to hurt her _'injured'_ nakama anymore, Erza threw Natsu a powerful uppercut flying his body onto a pillar and stormed off not wanting to show her guild members her shameful tears. She thought just _maybe_ he was serious about a date and was maybe into girls like herself and wanted to try going on a date. _'Stupid Erza!'._

* * *

 _At Fairy Hills_

After arriving to her dorm in Fairy Hills, luckily at night time which illuminated all her sinful tears on her pale face, she made her way to her room located on the top floor. Wiping away her tears, a box with a note attached was visible next to her door. Requipping into her Heart-Kreuz PJ's ( _like the ones in my profile pic_ ) she picked up the box and lazily waltzed to her bedroom where she thought about what just happened.

 _'Natsu... he never acted this way towards me... maybe I shouldn't have punched him... NO! that jerk deserved it!...!'_ More tears unconsciously dripped from her pupils staining the thin layer of bed sheeting she was currently snuggled in. _'Natsu probably hates me by now'_ (NO! Erza is not in love yet but is developing of course ;))Erza glances at the grandfather clock adjacent to her. _'I guess I'll have to make it up to him tomorrow'_ and with that she rested her head on the pillow viewing the ceiling and grabbing the box that was left for her. She opened the box first like a child opening their presents before reading the note, and saw pictures of herself _sleeping?_ Filled with fear, she slowly turns her head left, right, and even behind her surveying the area.

Taking a closer look at all the pictures, one of them had a picture where she was hugging her pillow tightly, another showing herself in a very revealing nightgown, and the last one once again filled her eyes with terror. There in the picture, a dark hooded figure with glowing red eyes was feeding her what looked like to be a strange purple liquid. Resisting the urge to shriek, she desperately grabbed the note and read:

 _My Dear Erza,_

 _I hope you enjoyed our little reunion. I am pretty sure you by now know that something is up with your body gihi. Oh and from now on if you don't follow my orders, you are in for one hell of a life. I will be at the bakery tomorrow morning just to give you a little heads up hehe. Good night Erza, I love you..._

 _From,_

 _Haha nice try_

She dropped the note and quickly dashed to the nearest restroom (she has 5 rooms in the OVA) and hung her head over the porcelain pot releasing bile and all other sorts of digestive fluids. After a few minutes, she instantly requipped into her Heart-Kreuz breastplate and slipped on a thick blue sweatpants. Hastily making her way back to her bed, she lied on the soft mattress and closed her eyelids, sleep overtaking her.

* * *

 _Back at the guild_

Natsu wanted to chase after her when she left like that. Watching her cry felt like Gray's ice lances piercing his heart and what made it worse was that he was the one who made her cry which multiplied the pain by a thousand, no a million.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" _'huh... just like what Erza said'_ He turned his head to meet an over fuming angry face of none other than Racer. The other guild members also showed a disappointed look on their faces as they quickly turned their gaze away from the dragonslayer.

"Hey you listening to me?!" Racer threw a sucker punch right at Natsu's cheeks. _Poor Natsu!_ But instead of fighting back, he rubbed his cheeks and slowly walked out of the guild with bangs covering his face. He didn't want to even say good night to the guild, he couldn't after what he put his nakama through.

He finally arrived at his hut where he and Happy has been living for quite some time now. Not bothering to take off his sandals, he opened the door and was met with a teary-eyed blue cat with a plate of fish bones on his paws. "Natsu! I'm so sowwy! You weren't coming so I got hungry and ate your fish!" He ignored Happy with a cold manner and shut the door behind his room leaving Happy crying his eyes out. Happy leaned his head towards the door and could hear the sound of _writing?_ in his room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lucy Heartfilia was in her bedroom laughing hysterically and giving herself a mental pat on the back. The motel she was living in wasn't even the landlady's, it was hers! o_o She hired the landlady to order her around to make her seem humble in front of Natsu and always complained about _her rent_ to go on more missions with the lovable dragonslayer. She thought she was losing him to that _bitch_ Erza but she felt much better after this night for she was behind everything 0_0. The spoiled blonde brat pulls out her lacrima phone attempting to connect with _him_.

 _"This is Lucy, did you take the pictures and put it in that bitch's room?"_

 _"Of course I did, and I would also like to thank you for your support. This will benefit us both"_

 _"Indeed it will, did you make sure she drank the elixir?"_

 _"Done without a single peep gihi"_

 _"Very well, I amend you for your work and stay tuned for more instructions"_ Lucy smashed the lacrima leaving no evidence behind.

 _Erza Scarlet, I always looked up to you but now I realized how much of an obstacle you are to my Natsu._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Evil Lucy hehe… I never liked how she always complained about rent so I put a purpose in there. Also, sorry if you didn't get what you were hoping for, the bakery scene, but I promise that and some other scenes will be posted on the next chapter and will try to update soon (read my bio if you don't know my schedule). Also, please leave a review… they're like magic!**_


	3. Bakery Fiasco

**_A/N: I just figured out how to do line breaks! That is all..._**

* * *

 _Natsu's Dream_

 _"ERZA!"_

 _If only Natsu didn't stop to take a small break in the woods during the mission, they wouldn't be in such a dire situation. Erza lay broken with a mixture of bruises, blood, and cuts scattered all over her flawless body. "N-Natsu..." Before Natsu could reach her, his movement came to a halt as he began to shake uncontrollably at the sight of the dragon behind her. "I-Igneel?!" but it was too late. The dragon lifted his mighty talon off the rocky ground and headed straight towards Erza. Time seemed to slow down as his claw hovered over Erza..._

"NATSU!"

The dragonslayer instantly jolted his head up falling back from the chair in the process. He felt his face to find sweat and tears drowing his face from every pore in his body. He quickly scanned his surroundings. It was his room with ' _Lucy?_ _and why is she smiling?'_ he thought to himself.

"Come on Natsu! We're going to be late for our mission!" the blonde said enthusiastically pumping a fist in the air.

The fear, the pain, the feeling of losing someone you love by the person you love was unbearable at the moment. Was it just a dream? "WHERE THE HELL IS ERZA?!" he demanded grabbing Lucy by both shoulders. "C-Calm down Natsu... she's probably at the bakery or getting ready how should I know" _'was he dreaming about that bitch?! What kind of dream and why her?!'_ Lucy angrily thought to herself until it was interrupted with a weight placed on her shoulders and warm arms embracing her body. She could hear him sobbing on her shoulder _'probably about that bitch'_.

"There there Natsu, are you sad because of Erza?" Lucy asked softly while patting Natsu's back. "H-How did you know" Natsu asked pulling his head off of Lucy and wiping away his tears. "You were yelling her name at my face while I was trying to wake you up." Of course Natsu just went into another fit of depression and Lucy just rolled her eyes catching notice of a paper neatly laid out on his desk and other crumpled pieces of parchment scattered across the room.

After a few minutes of sobbing, the pinkette rose from his floor and grabbed the paper on his desk. He gave Lucy one of his toothy grins and presented the paper to her getting on his knees showing much alikeness to a royal messenger. "F-For me Natsu?!" "YES! Who else would it be?" The blonde felt as if the moths in her tummy ( _I meant to say moth, I hope you know why hehe...)_ has been reborn and were now spreading their dark wings and taking flight. She snatched the letter _a bit too harshly_ and read the contents:

 _Dear Erza,_

 _Natsu very sorry_ _for stupid. No mad please :'(. Cake make Erza and me smile :)_

 _From Natsu_

"Did I write it good Lucy?! I'm going to buy her cake also! I thought you would be great to help me out with my letter after reading your nov-" "NO IT"S NOT YOU IDIOT!" Natsu was taken aback by this, he spent hours after he returned home to write _the most_ perfect apology and was now told that it was bad? A guaranteed trip to depression. "R-Really Lucy? What's wrong with it?" Controlling the unimaginable anger she was now riling up in her body, an _evil_ thought crossed her mind.

"Nothing I was just joking haha... so hurry your lazy butt and let's go to the bakery!" "I thought it was just me and Erza..." "Of course it is, how could I forget... just let me look at the cake you're going to buy for her before you give it to her okay?" Not wanting to put the blonde into further discomfort, he just gave a slight nod and began walking to the bakery.

* * *

 _Fairy Hills_

The scarlet mage also woke up with much panic from her sleep. She saw _Natsu..._ and a _man_ with the same features of the photo she looked at the night before. After calming down, she looked at the clock next to her. Wasting no further time, she got up from her bed and took a quick warm shower and choosing something a bit more _appealing_ to wear _(your cuteness knows no bounds!)_. She decided to eat her breakfast there before setting off but it was her first time going to _eat_ in a bakery filled with people and she dared not to take any chances with dress code!

Dashing out of her room as quick as possible with her cart of luggages, she heard a few whistles on the way as she set her path to the meeting location. _'Why are these people whistling all of a sudden...'_ Erza wondered not imagining in her dreams that it was her outfit.

* * *

 _At the bakery_

"Oh man is Erza going to love this!" Natsu chimed as he received the strawberry cake. "Sheesh, you didn't have to buy her such an expensive cake, she's the one who should apologize for beating you up." Lucy coldly stated but Natsu ignored her.

The two of them took a seat on the benches outside of the bakery and decided to wait for Erza there. "Hey lemme take a quick peek at your cake ay Natsu?" Lucy pleaded with puppy eyes. "Alright now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled earning a few strange looks from other customers. Lucy pulled out the _glorious_ strawberry cake and poured around half a cup of the strange purplish liquid onto a slice of the cake where most of the strawberries were piled up 0_0*!

"Don't worry Natsu, I got this from Porlyusica and it is known to make red-heads attracted to pinkies like you..." Lucy cooed. _'That fat bitch is going to pay!'_ However, Natsu could feel his cheeks redden intensely at this information. Although it was wrong to cheat love, his desire overwrote his cautious side. "ah...*cough... really Lucy?... well thanks.., and-" his words were cut off as he eyed an adorning figure with a shade of red on her hair walk up to the pair.

"ERZA! YOU"RE ALIVE!" Natsu jumped out of his chair and quickly embraced her with his muscular arms. Shaking off the curiousity, she just gave him one of her rare smiles and hugged him back. "Of course I am silly...And Lucy is here?" "IS THERE A PROBLEM?!" the celestial wizard blurted out. Erza could only let out a slight chuckle at her behavior. "What's so funny _Titania?!"_ Both Natsu and Erza looked at Lucy with wide eyes; never has Lucy display such a rude and vulgar manner. Although Natsu is stupid most of the times, he understands feelings especially if they are his nakamas or ahem love, and frowned angrily at the blonde's statement,

Erza couldn't believe her ears also at Lucy's manner. She wanted to apologize to Natsu and maybe perform a taboo; _sharing her cake!_ and put on a smile the whole day for him but all that mood was lost and replaced with sorrow and regret. "I-I'm sorry Lu-" "And what are you wearing?! This isn't the dinosaur age!" Lucy said in a _bitchy_ waving a finger at the red-head's sundress (the one she wore when Erza thought she died and was floating in her funeral). Erza tried to regain her composure but Lucy's words stung her heart too deeply. Even the most darkest guild member's insults couldn't compare to this.

Lucy smirked at her victory. She stood up from her chair and placed her finger on Erza's cheeks, tracing around her eye area. "HAH! Even that phony eye of yours is ugly! I wonder why Natsu even lo-" her words were immediately shut off with a loud noise followed with burning sensations on her left cheek. She turned her gaze murderously at the culprit's hand which was _Natsu?!_

"I don't know what's going on with you but if you dare say that to anymore nakamas or _my_ Erza then I swear you will regret meeting me!" Natsu's words flared as he spoke. Everybody around already took their leave sensing a fight they did not want to see. There was a moment of silence until Erza's voice spoke up. "N-Natsu..." "C'mon Erza let's get going" He grabbed Erza's wrist with his left arm and held the cake in his right arm ( _it's in a box by now_ ). Erza could only follow the pinkette's orders and followed wherever he was taking her with a heavy heart leaving a very teary-eyed and enraged Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 _In a desolate trail_

"N-Natsu let go of me..." Erza pleaded but her words fell on deaf ears. Having enough she stomped her foot locking her with the ground causing the unsuspected dragonslayer to tumble and stop his movements.

"Why Erza..." he finally spoke. "What do you mean-" "DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB! I'M ASKING WHY THE HELL YOU LET LUCY JUST TRASH YOU LIKE THAT!" Erza was surprised at his words. She could only lower her head as she felt fresh tears form in her eyelids. _'No! I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry!'._ "I'm sorry Natsu... for everything and I also mean yesterday... I-". Her words were once again cut off when she felt a pair or lips on her cheeks. They were warm and promised no sick or perverse lust but those of care.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Erza, I was acting more than a baka yesterday and I want to say sorry but nothing can ever replace the tears you lost-." "All is forgiven, if only-". The redhead replaced her sad face with a pure smile. "-we have a picnic right here and now!". Natsu confused at the sudden change of atmosphere was lost with words and replied with his own famous grin.

* * *

 _In the Heartfilia inn_

A very angry Lucy Heartfilia was shrieking and screaming into a pillow not caring about the other customers in the next room. _'How dare that bitch make my Natsu hit me like that! How dare she! How dare she!'_ "Lady Lucy-sama, are you feeling ok-" The landlady's words were brutally stopped by a lamp thrown by none other than the blonde brat. "SHUT UP AND LEAVE THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!". The landlady obliged and left the room immediately. Picking up another lacrima, she angrliy punched in the numbers to call _him_ again.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"MAKE SURE ERZA GOES TO HELL!"_

 _"My my, someone's gotten pretty quirky gihi..."_

 _"JUST MAKE SURE SHE DOES!"_ Lucy threw the lacrima leaving it shattered next to a wall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Say Ah-" "Hmph!"

 ** _A/N: Weird ending and evil Lucy I know but is going into the fluffy part. Next chapter won't have too much anger. And should this story end with tragedy or a happy ending? Also for next story I'm thinking of what should be the main pairing? Erza required of course. Keep up the reviews, like I said they're magic!_**


	4. Catastrophic Picnic

**_A/N: I was going to go with another scene for this chapter and even wrote a few extra chapters on it but then had a idea block! I had to delete all of them very gomensai! but I will just go with a random updating schedule sorry. In case these events happen again, I wouldn't want to keep breaking promises so Gomensai! Sorry! Mi-Han-he -yo!_**

* * *

 _Somewhere on a grassy basin..._

"Let's have a picnic right here and now!" Erza cheered with stars glittering on her eyes.

"Uh... but we have a mission to go-" The dragonslayer never got to finish his sentence as a pair of strong slender arms encased his body and was placed not so delicately on the red and white checkerboard sheet. He then took a glance at Erza's cheeky face adorning her splendid features. _Much nicer to look at when she's happy like this..._ "so _beautiful..._ "

"W-What are you saying Natsu?!"

Natsu jumped slightly from her words. ' _Did I say that out loud?! Oh Happy I'm in for it now!'_ Attempting to escape Erza's gaze, he looked around desperately and caught his eyes with the perfect diversion. "Hey Erza want some cake?!"

Erza was now beyond confused but gave no heed as she was already drooling over her _beloved_ strawberry goodie in front of her. She could see Natsu's face grinning like an idiot with slight pink shades tinted on his rough cheeks. The knight inwardly squealed with delight as she grabbed on to the cardboard tray underneath it.

"CAKE! Thank you so much Natshu~!" The red head muffled as she spoke while chewing ever so dramatically with love and happiness written all over her face. A few minutes after the cake massacre, Erza stood up with what seemed to be the last slice of cake... _and with the most strawberries_

Natsu watching the entire scene was like a horror movie merged with one of those adorable romantic films. Sitting with Erza seemed to have vented his earlier anger towards Lucy. He balled up his fists nearly ripping his skin remembering how heartless the blonde was acting earlier. He decided to let it go until after the mission then have a _friendly_ talk with her.

"D-Do y-you w-want the l-last s-slice?"

The dragonslayer shivered as he heard the almighty Erza _stutter_? He thought it was very _cute!_

"KAWAII !" He blurted out while pinching Erza's cheeks but not hard enough to make it hurt.

Erza could feel tears of envy and joy forming on the corner of her eyes. She completely at the moment praised the salmon dragonslayer. They had a bitter fight yesterday and she was completely defenseless against Lucy's torment yet he was still able to show a very cheerful mood in front of her. Natsu could even be her role model better yet... _her boyfriend_. She wondered why no one but Lucy was all over Natsu. He definitely was _erhm... handsome..._ and had a compassionate heart to not see his loved ones cry but rather staple grins on their lips. She blushed at her own thoughts. ' _Bad Erza! You know better than to love someone else when they already have somebody else'_

"S-Stop it!" The red head ordered but was unable to suppress smile forming on her lips.

"Aw...you're a party pooper" The dragonslayer pouted. "A-Anyways you can have the l-last slice" _I'm sorry Erza please forgive me!_

Erza however was now getting annoyed by his actions. It was as if Natsu didn't want to waste his strength or anything on her. ' _I'll show him!_ '

She sliced off a piece of cake and leaped to Natsu trying to get him to open his mouth and enjoy the cake that _he_ paid for. "Stop moving around Natsu!" She yelled as she was almost at the point of prying his mouth open whole.

"NO STOP ERZA! I DON'T WANT TO BE HOMOSEXUAL" (Remember Lucy's lie about the potion)

"What's that supposed to mean?! You hate me that much for trying to feed you a slice of cake and what's this about calling me a man?!"

The pinkette knew where this was heading and tried to come up with a somewhat reasonable excuse but was at loss of words. He just zipped his mouth shut waiting for something to happen which nothing did for a few more extra awkward and angry moments.

"T-That's not what I m-meant..." Natsu pleaded but was cut off as Erza turned around with a 'hmph!' and gobbled the last slice replastering the clumsy grin on her face.

"Let's hurry up Natsu, we wouldn't want to be la- * _cough cough_ "

Erza was interrupted with a violent fit of coughs that were much too heavy and raspy, not to mention hints of blood spurting out, to simply say 'it's nothing'. All she saw before passing out was a crying Natsu shaking her seemingly lifeless body.

"E-Erza are you all okay?!" Natsu yelled out loud enough for the whole forest to hear. ' _What am I saying?! Of course she's not! It's all my fault!_ "LUCY! PLEASE HELP ERZA! YOUR POTION WAS PROBABLY POISONED! LUCY!"

Not getting a reply back from the air or the unconscious scarlet knight, he placed a hand on her now scorchng head which was hot enough for him to feel burns. Panicking, he picked up Erza bridal style and ran... I mean RAN to the end of the trail desperstely looking for help.

* * *

 _Several hours and one Mississippi later..._

Natsu ran and ran looking for some kind of city. Remembering the job...yes, remembering... he swore he saw an enormous tourist attraction on the map before they left.

"AGHRHGAH! Where is that fu-! I mean blasting town?!" Natsu roared as streams of flames soared out of his throat.

"Excuse me Mister but that girl you're holding can seriously be injured with those flames!" A meek yet mighty voice butted in. Natsu took a good look at the small figure below his eyes. The person in front of him looked pretty young and didn't seem unfazed from the forest around him. He was short but seemed pretty into puberty and his clothes looked like an everyday attire in towns.

"Do you know where I can find a hospital?!...no, a place to stay in for the night?! Please I need your help! Erza is burning and I don't know what to do! WAAAH!" Natsu collapsed on his knees on the floor and laid Erza gently in front of him beginning to cry his eyes out.

"OI SHUT UP SALAMANDER!" Natsu heard two voices call out from behind the boy. He scrambled off of his position and peeped to the rear of the boy to get a view of... "G-GAJEEL AND L-LOVE RIVAL?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Pretty sure you know who the love rival is already and ERZA! Tried to make Natsu not OC in this scene which was pretty hard due to his ambitious nature but welp GG. Anyways, like I said I'll be posting at a random schedule and be on the lookout for my new story that doesnt have a title yet which I'll probably upload the first chapter (couldn't find same plot anywhere so yah) tomorrow along with another chapter to this story. Also, how would you like another story with a Erza x Akame pairing. Just started watching Akame ga Kill and she resembles Erza so much ^_^. Anyway, Imma stop here for now and please rev** iew!_


	5. Former Dark Guild Duo

_A/N: Please imagine the hair is yellow and nose is a tad longer._

"G-Gajeel and L-Love Rival?!"

The pinkette took a step back and stuck out a finger at the Gajeel then to Racer who apparently happened to be the _'love rival'_ then back to the boy then repeating the process over.

"Woucha' stop pointin' at me?!" Gajeel said giving Natsu an irritated frown. Sawyer on the other hand pushed Natsu aside not-so-friendly-like and _raced_ to the motionless Erza who held a face of anguish and pain written over her face. Fuming with anger, almost literally, he turned his death face to the crying dragonslayer and took a big huff of air...

"RAAAAWWWRR".

As the surprised Natsu quickly glanced up to meet the vociferous cry, he was left too little time to react against Racer's fury of punches. He met a striking pain right on... the NOSE, then to his guts, his cheekbone, his eye socket and all of the other tissues in the body unmentioned. As for Racer, tears of anguish flooded down his cheeks as he threw a final sucker punch and landed a clean blow to the dragonslayer's torso as cracking sounds could be heard internally.

"Break it up Pinnochio! You're gonna kill him at this rate!" Gajeel yelled as he held Racer under his shoulders. The little boy who was watching the whole thing began to get scared and ran for his dear life. "I don't give a damn to that pink-head buffoon! He brought Erza along cause he's such a wuss one thing I hate more than a stupid Natsu is a pathetic Natsu!"

After a few more moments of struggling, the former Phantom guild member;s arms were now coaxed in warm sweat allowing Racer to wiggle his way free. With Natsu on the floor completely unable to defend himself anymore, the former Oracion Seis member sported a malicious grin and left him there.

After all, he did have to look good in front of his future princess...scratch that... future QUEEN!

In an instance, he brought his hands to his now-wet tongue and began to ever-so gently lick his palm then moving the oral muscle along to his fingertips. He wiped off his stuffy tears and styled his hair to a more _cougar_ fashion which didn't go without reasoning.  
( _A/N: I just found out that P.O.V.'s are MUCH easier so_ _I'm_ _just going to continue with it.)_

 _Erza!'s P.O.V_ _._

 _"_ _Nyahaha..._ _It's_ _time to wake up! Keep an eye_ _out_ _for me_ _would ya_ _sweetie?"_

I heard a beautiful female voice call out to me. I tried to move my arms and give a nice response but they were bolted down tight as well as my other _importan_ t parts. My back was pressed against some sort of cushiony mattress except for the cushiony part. The voice seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't get my winning number on it. The room was pitch black and I wasn't even sure if the floors were existent.

 _"Ooh_ _it's_ _been a long time Erza!"_ The _beautiful_ voice called out again. My eyes darted to the left of me only to see that the beautiful voice belongs to... "E-ERZA?! I mean MYSELF?!"

 _"BINGO! Too bad there really_ _isn't_ _a reward just like at the festival. Oh but_ _I_ _do have some_ _chocolate_ _cake_ _I_ _have been saving up. Would you like some?"_ 'Erza' replied casually as if seeing a magnificent redhead stuck in bondage is a normal and healthy part of a daily life.

"CUT THE INNOCENT GIRL ACT! And please restrain yourself from eating that rotten piece of cardboard right now. Now release me or else..." I didn't get to finish as I felt my lungs losing air and everything started going black. My other self glanced down to me munching on her cake happily and waving goodbye with her left hand. _THE NERVES!_

 _"Erza..."_

 _"Erza"_

 _"_ _ERZA WAKE UP!_ _"_

That was enough to jump me out of my dream world and jolt my body up and met head to head with a sharp and pointy object.

"Owie... that really hurt..." I hissed under my breath as my fingers rested on the injured area. Looking around, I wasn't in a pleasant and sunny field of lush green grass with a certain pink rose feeding me cake but rather a rocky yet sandy hill which was noticed after my bottom kissed the floor. Regaining my composure, I then looked around me and saw two more figures with the addition of Natsu's who shouldn't be here. Wait why is Natsu so beat up?! Did something bad happen while I was out?! And why is Racer and Gajeel here?!

"Ugh...you could've warned me before banging into me like that!" I looked at Racer who began to rub his nose. _Huh? So that was the pointy assaulter..._

"I demand an explanation this instance!"

 _A few minutes later..._

"I apologize! You saved our lives and I acted arrogant. You may punish me as you wish." Racer deserved to hit me as much as his heart contented to. According to him, the master of Forbidden Wielders used water magic and attacked Natsu while he was off guard which does explain his injuries. The master must have been pretty weak considering the little to no damage inflicted upon Gajeel and Racer. However, it does pain me to know that Natsu was hurt because of my lack of attentiveness.

Unexpectedly, Racer placed both of his arms on my shoulder and inched closer towards my face with a lustful smirk. His embrace felt so warm and I must admit he did look pretty _dashin_ g but it felt so wrong. My lips were about to accept their fate until I heard a thud and a great weight lifted off my shoulders.

"GET AWAY FROM HER BASTARD!"

 _Natsu..._

 _A/N: Sorry it was pretty un-Natza but there will be a lot more on the next_ _one_ _I hope... Also_ _this_ _serves_ _as a reminder that_ _I_ _am not dormant yet but more like_ _Finding_ _Nemo where they check the eggs once in a while. Please review!_


	6. Misunderstandings and Dates!

_A/N: I_ _can't_ _do_ _POV_ _...unless I should?_ _Also my sentences now may be a bit_ _choppier_ and duller than before because of atrophy. :(

Erza's eyes flung wide open and she blinked a few times before examining the situation. The redhead lifted her right hand and touched her cheeks. It felt _warm_ which was very odd in the chill evening. Her attention however shifted to Racer who laid on the grass with his mouth wide open and tongue drooping beside his lips.

"I'm not finished with you RIVAL!" Erza turned her head once again towards the roaring voice only to be met with a pink head who seemed perfectly fine. "Natsu stop this childness right now!" Erza yelled as she now stood in front of Natsu blocking his path to the unconscious Racer. The redhead however actually felt a bit afraid of the enraged dragonslayer.

"Me?! Childish?! I think you're the childish one!" Natsu stared down at thescarlet knight in front of him. He was beyond pissed when _his_ Erza was protecting the Pinnochio bastard who beat him up rather than the one who was beaten up! Although Natsu actually wasn't that beat up thanks to his 'playing dead' skills, the jerk still needed a 'little' more punishment.

Erza on the other hand could feel her anger flare up as well. ' _How dare he call me childish!'._ She was about to speak back but for some reason she couldn't open her mouth. She tried to move her limbs but ended in failure. It felt as if her whole body had a mind of its own and decided to be selfish to not share with her own conscious.

"Silence Natsu! You dare call me childish?!" Erza was shocked to hear her own voice! It sounded much too demeneted compared to her own. She didn't mean to say that heck she didn't even think about it. Her arm unconsciously requipped Benizakura no matter how much she tried to resist. "You will regret the day you stepped in Fairy Tail's property. Ever since then I have always hated you especially because you pushed Gray away from me from your pestering fights! Keeping me alive from the Tower of Heaven was your biggest mistake and your life will pay for it!"

Beads of sweat began to trickle down the fire dragonslayer's skin and dampen his clothes from Erza's... well...speech. Yes Natsu has gotten into many situations where Erza would pull out a sword pretending to slash him with it but only ending with a hard butt from the hilt but this time it was different because she never pulls out _tha_ t sword. But besides all that... _Erza hated him!_ Sorrow, remorse, and betrayal began to all sink in to the pinkette as he dropped to his knees with tears threatening to drop.

"I-I'm sorry Erza...*sniff...I didn't know you hated me that much...*sniff...WELL I HATE YOU TOO ERZA!" By now, Natsu's whole face was streaming with burning tears. However, 'Erza' didn't seem too fazed and proceeded to lift her sword to meet Natsu's head. "Such a shame that I used to believe a being like you could surpass me. Now off with your-"

"Not today Titania!" Along with these words a certain iron dragon slayer finally lunged out from wherever and grabbed hold of the redhead's arms and body and hugged her tightly making any sort of movement almost impossible adding on to the fact that Gajeel's arms were now iron.

"Release me this instance or I can't promise you a quick dea-" _BANG!_ 'Erza' was silenced with a crashing pain on her forehead. Forcing herself to open her eyelids she was met with another bash to the forehead! Although Erza had no control over her body it still felt very painful and she was beginning to feel dizzy. After a few more smacks on the head which was Gajeel's iron skull, her vision became blurry and felt herself able to move her body for a second before passing out into the abyss.

 _Next morning..._

Natsu was examining a sleeping Erza who was currently on a worn-out mattress. She looked so cute when she was sleeping! He just wanted to hug her tight and gobble her up but he calmed himself down and resisted the urge.

The pinkette and redhead were currently resting in an inn which seemed to be located not too far from a bustling town. Natsu was just staring at Erza from the couch with both hands under his chin ever since they arrived. Erza on the other hand was knocked out and in _Gajeel'_ s protective arms the entire trip. However when they reached the inn Gajeel began to press down on her stomach eliciting black liquid to seep out of her mouth onto a bowl. Natsu of course had to go and punch Gajeel in protest but later was told it was harmful and every single drop had to leave her body.

The iron dragonslayer told Natsu he will explain what happened with Erza but first he had to drop off Racer back at Fairytail. Natsu actually felt a bit guilty after hearing that Racer only came here because he was worried for _his_ Erza's safety. He was also told to not let Erza go out of the inn until he came back which earned Gajeel a few fire dragonslayer tantrums but later obliged.

Erza turned her head back and forth from her dream then slowly opened her eyes. She could see Natsu staring directly towards her which creeped her out a bit. Then the memories of last night flooded her and she quickly turned her body to the other direction and covered herself with a blanket in shame. She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes once again when she remembered she was about to kill Natsu.

Natsu was overjoyed when he saw his princess awaking from her cryptic dream but as soon as she turned away from him his emotions were replaced with clear anger and betrayal. How could the person he looked up to so much and loved backstab him and cower away from the situation?!

"Erza..." Natsu said sternly. No reply. "Erza stop ignoring me and we can talk this over!" Natsu didn't want to yell but he felt Erza was being too selfish and stubborn! Fortunately, the redhead turned around to meet face to face with the dragonslayer. Her face expressed vulnerability and threatened a breakdown at any moment.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Natsu...I promise I didn't mean to say anything or kill you last night! My body was moving on its own! And... I'm so sorry I didnt't believe you rather than Racer! I was being delusional! Please believe me Natsu I can't bear for anyone especially you to look at me as a heartless killer or liar!" By this point, Erza was just constantly letting out her tears unable to control her emotions anymore. She didn't think Natsu would believe her when she would tell him but she also couldn't keep quiet.

"No please don't cry again Erza! I understand and forgive you! I didn't mean to be so harsh!" Natsu yelped in terror. His eyes glanced around the room looking for something to cheer her up. Lucky for him he spotted the cake box from the bakery which he somehow still had with him. The pinkette swiftly grabbed the box and shook Erza's shoulders.

"Erza look! Here is your favorite cake!" Natsu cheered while forcing a smile.

Erza lifted her head to be met with a slightly crumpled cake box presented by a grinning Natsu. She coudldn't believe what she just heard. Natsu forgives her?! If she were Natsu then she would have shunned him for at least a decade! It was hard to not smile at such generosity and trust.

Erza took in a deep breathe. _It_ _smells so good!_ Her arms instinctively were reaching out towards the cake box with her tears now replaced with glistening sparkles. As soon as she put her needy hands on the box, the next thing she saw was a running Natsu _with_ _her cake!_

"You gotta catch me if you want it Erza!" Natsu taunted holding the cake box between his fingers. Before the dragonslayer was about to run away for his life he noticed something sweeter than the cake he was holding. Erza was smiling!

"You better run Natsu or I will eat my cake and you!" Erza yelled as she stood up to chase the pink idiot. _Her idiot._

The next thing you know both mage were chasing each other outside to keep the prize. Last night's fiasco turned into merely a fragment of their memory. Yes it was terrible but only one thing mattered to the both of them. _They were happy._

 _Meanwhile at a_ _motel..._

 _BANG! CRASH! BEEP!_

Furniture were turned over... Antiques were shattered to mini shards... Pictures of a certain requip mage were shredded and scattered everywhere...

Lucy Heartfilia was beyond angry! How the heck did Gajeel find out about her plots?! She picked up the letter which was signed by a certain iron dragonslayer and stomped on it repeatedly until there was no more of it. The landlady however was watching Lucy not too far and was practically sobbing and pleading her to stop.

"Lady Lucy-Sama please calm down! I'm sure there is another way! Just lie down in bed and I'll fetch you some tea and-" _SLAP!_ An open hand flew from the enraged blonde and hit the poor landlady right on the cheek and her body hit a wall rendering her unconscious.

"Shut up you old hag! Just because you're my grandmother doesn't mean you can boss me around like how that Erza bitch does!" Lucy picked up a picture of Erza and her posing with a Fairy Tail sign after completing their first mission.

Sympathy and regret flooded the celestial mage and she began to sob uncontrollably. But, not soon after she grabbed one of her keys and pinned the picture to a wall, puncturing any remains of Erza.

She grabbed her communication lacrima and punched some numbers in.

" _Why hello little Lu-_ _"_

"SHUT UP ROGUE! You got caught by your role model and now we both won't get what we want! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucy yelled into the lacrima.

 _"I heard and_ _I_ _plead forgiveness but_ _don't_ _worry! I have another plan that just might be better than yours..."_

"Nothing is better than mine you hear me! Now explain!"

Soft chatters were heard and after a few minutes, the blonde had an evil smirk plastered on her lips. She tossed the lacrima onto the floor crushing it in the process and started waltzing towards the closet. Taking out a broom and vacuum did she then throw it on top of the land lady's body.

"Erza Scarlet... You will face the pain of betrayal far worse than you have done to me. Hehehe I can't contain myself!" Lucy hopped onto her expensive bed and soon fell into a deep and cryptic sleep.

 _A/N: I hope this LONG chapter is enough as a forgiving token for not updating for so long. And I promise this time my terrible version of a fluff will be out in the next update. I do have a rough updating schedule now that I can only write when_ _I'm_ _on the bus or something. Anyways,_ _I_ _was_ _planning to_ _put_ _a little sneak peak for the next chapter but_ _thought_ _that there will be too much_ _confusion_ _. Anyhow_ _thanks_ _for reading_ _and please review~! I might really need reviews :')_


End file.
